


So perfect, yet so dirty.

by BlackWhite1232



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, but not too old lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWhite1232/pseuds/BlackWhite1232
Summary: A common day at the office of Choi Minho and his pet, Lee Taemin.-----------------"God, Taemin. Eat it now" the little one smiled at the request of his master and began to lick the phallus. Leaving all its travel wet. He lick it like a popsicle. But of course, how not to do it.





	So perfect, yet so dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time translating a story, I am not a native English speaker, so if you see a mistake please let me know!
> 
> Hope you like it <3

He was sitting on his master's lap, with his head listening to the heartbeat of  _him_ while caressing his chest.

His master had his left hand on his waist while with the other one he was signing papers. The two were alone, like every common day, in his owner's office.

This was illuminated since behind the desk, there was a large window with a view of the city. The office had a black synthetic leather sofa, next to the door, where Taemin slept when he was bored. The desk was made of pine wood and the seats for the clients were the same as Minho's (black and leather), only lower. The door was in a corner, it was white and in the middle, it had opaque glass.

Taemin adored his master, he was so perfect. With his jet-black hair and dark eyes that seemed to read your soul every time you saw him. With his tanned complexion and body worked, he attracted many women and even some men. Apart from being beautiful, he had money. He was president of an appliance company. At 27 years of age, Choi Minho was already a "winner".

The older of them was wearing black suit trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt. He had removed his suit jacket to be more comfortable. The small 18-year-old Taemin, on the other hand, was of fine build. His hair was hazel, just like his eyes, and it reached a little beyond the nape of his neck; causing him to be mistaken for a woman. His features were delicate, contrary to Minho's.

Taemin was wearing tight black shorts and a white shirt to contrast. As his pants were short, you could see the beginning of his ass. Along with his shorts, Taemin wore translucent stockings that reached up to the middle of his thighs.

"Master, I'm bored" Taemin said making a pout.

Minho looked at his pet and stroked his cheeks. How much he loved him!

"And what do you want to do, Minnie?"

Taemin did not answer and got off his master's lap. Unhooked Minho's belt, and began to massage the hidden bundle behind that underwear.

He loved being able to feel Minho, how he filled and gave him pleasure. But, what he loved the most was to be able to taste it, to be able to walk with his tongue that -part of him-, to follow the path of the veins with his tongue and to swallow all the essence of his lover.

It was one of the best things Taemin knew how to do because unfortunately, he had not had a common childhood nor adolescence. Minnie had been bought by Minho in a clandestine auction and trained by order of the major. Although, he did not regret anything. He had everything he wanted and more.

 _How wrong I was._  
  
Minho moaned at the contact, his pet knew how to grant pleasure. He left the pen on his desk, locked the door of his office with the push of a button and stroked his child's head.

Taemin was still caressing the bulge that began to grow, with normality, removed Minho's penis and began to touch it. His hands went up and down. While one massaged the testicles, the other ran through that already erect member.

"God, Taemin. Eat it now" the little one smiled at the request of his master and began to lick the phallus. Leaving all its travel wet. He lick it like a popsicle. But of course, how not to do it. The young man was fascinated by that salty and bitter taste at the same time.

He ran his tongue through the foreskin and put the member in his mouth at once. Minho moaned again, took hold of Taemin's hair and began to mark a quick swing that almost choked the child, who already had tears.

"That's right, darling" that feeling of a warm, wet cavity licking his cock was exquisite. He withdrew Taemin from his cock and stroked his cheek.

"Come on, make me cum" ordered Minho. And without further delay, the child was swallowing him once again. While looking at his master, he caressed his great member. He rubbed it against his face and kissed it all over. He massaged the limb again with his hands, but this time stronger and faster. He licked the phallus several more times and Minho cummed, uttering a long moan.

All the whitish and thick liquid ended in the face of Taemin, who was smiling. He had an addiction to Minho's semen, which had fallen over his face and lips.

"Clean me" Minho ordered again.

The pet grabbed his master's penis and wiped all traces of semen by swallowing it. With his face did the same, but this time Minho passed his member through the right cheek and lips, "cleaning" so that Taemin could swallow his essence.

"What a good boy I have" smiled Minho "You will have your prize" He made a gesture so that his little one would sit down on him again, who did not doubt to do it.

The older one massaged the buttocks of his pet. Minho loved that skin, so smooth and soft. He removed the shorts that Taemin had, while he hid his face in the space between the older man's neck and shoulder, and ran his arms across the nape of the neck for a better grip.

He loved his little one, he was innocent but at the same time a pervert.

With his index finger, he walked around Taemin's anus and felt as the little boy retracted his entrance for pleasure. How sensitive he was. How well trained he was! Minho smiled smugly, his investments never failed.

He ran his hands through Taemin's legs as he lowered his stockings. Minho forced his little one to dress provocatively every time he took him to the company, a fetish according to society, another reason for pleasure for him. All Taemin's extension lacked hair, fascinating. Without any preparation, Minho penetrated his pet's entrance. Taemin moaned with pleasure. Every time Minho was like that, it meant that he was "happy".

Due to the discomfort, the older one put Taemin over the desk throwing all the papers on the floor. Feeling more powerful, he tore off his pet's shirt, revealing those brushed buttons that were erect and sensitive.

First, he kissed his little one with pleasure, making him open his mouth letting out the tongue that longed to touch the other one. He bit his lips over and over again, turning them red from irritation. He went down to his neck and left a trail of kisses until he got where he wanted, the nipple of his doll. He licked around the button and started sucking it.

Taemin had one hand on the older man's head, where he only caressed the silky hair. His body was hot, the emotions that Minho caused him were magnificent.

He felt how his master's mouth sucked and bit his nipple while one hand pinched and squeezed the other. Sometimes he squeezed and bit hard, leaving him more pink than usual.

"Ah! Mater, yes!" the servant only moaned. Minho kissed Taemin again.

"I'll break you, Minnie" Minho warned. He tore off her underwear and saw Taemin's penis erect. He began to massage it slowly while he heard the moans of the child.

Taemin was breathing fast, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin. His eyes were wet with pleasure. The hair was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, and they were just starting.

"Do it now!" Taemin demanded. Error. The pet cannot ask for anything. Realizing his mistake, Taemin tried to amend it.

"I'm sorry, Master! I just, I just wanted to-" He could not finish the sentence when he felt Minho's hand hit him on one of his butt cheeks, leaving it red. He felt a tingling and itching at the same time. That feeling was not uncommon for him, but he never quite got used to it.

"Listen well, pet. Here the one who decides how and when to do things is me, remember? Your only job is to think about how to please me and look cute, understood?" Minho said raising his tone of voice, making it sound scary.

"Look at me when I speak to you, little one"- The older took his child from his chin and made him look at his eyes, Minho could see a hint of fear. Pure delight "You understand, Taemin?"

"Yes, master" Minnie nodded. He was stupid. How could he have been wrong?

"Well" Minho could not feel more aroused every time Taemin made a mistake. Minho went back to his task and smiled when he saw the mark of his hand on the white and smooth butt cheek. Without knowing why, he hit him again. But still not satisfied he did it several times more, although always checking the minor's reactions. Not for his own pleasure was he going to give his child a bad time.

Contradictory?

Taemin did not understand, what had he done wrong this time? He had not said anything. However, he began to feel pleasure, it was as if a small current travelled through the sting of his butt to reach his abdomen where it was lost.

"Mmh!" Taemin moaned with closed eyes, the involuntary sound had escaped from his rosy lips.

Minho smiled again, it was perfect! He had not been wrong in his choice made years ago!

"Open your mouth, baby" He said tenderly. Taemin listened and Minho put two of his fingers in the oral cavity. When he thought they were wet enough, he withdrew them.

Minho made a feint in introducing his fingers, causing the little one to despair. He penetrated it again, moving his fingers and making a scissor movement. Although, he did not do it long. It would be a shame to make his pet too loose.

"Master?" Taemin asked, feeling how little time he was prepared.

Minho did not respond and brushed his penis with the minor's entrance. He introduced his member slowly, watching the different reactions of his lover, from an expression of surprise to one of pain.

Taemin could not help it and several tears flowed from his eyes. He felt like he was being split in the middle, part of the pain did not let him breathe. Taemin had had sex with Minho since he was 15 years old, but it was the first time he remembered that his master had not prepared him enough.

The older dried the tears of his little one and waited for him to become accustomed to the intrusion. Maybe it was a little abrupt. But the feeling was unparalleled, Taemin's entire interior was squeezing him in a warm way.

"So many times we've done it and you're still tight, baby," said Minho, kissing his little boy's lips. Without waiting for a signal, he began to move. It was a slow swing that later increased its speed.

"Mm! Mm!" Taemin moaned, how could he not? Minho's thrusts were accurate. He just growled and moaned softly.

Until one of them gave right into Taemin's prostate who just moaned louder.

"Master! Agh!" of the pleasure, the saliva continued crossing its way until the chin. Surprised himself, Taemin felt no pain. It was just a cloud of pleasure that cradled him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Minho asked keeping the fast thrusts. His pelvis was moving swiftly inside Taemin.

"There! Please!"

A few more minutes like that and Minho could feel Taemin squeezing him, the boy had his eyes closed and unconsciously, he was directing one of his hands to his member. The older stepped forward and began to massage him quickly. Making the child cum in his chest. The little boy had felt that electric shock again, but stronger. It was from his member to the lower part of his back.

Because of that, Taemin's interior got tighter. Engulfing Minho's large phallus, who in response cummed inside. The child could feel the semen spreading inside, so warm, so pleasant.

Minho came out of Taemin and saw how his essence slowly came out of him. His little one had fallen asleep due to fatigue, which made him remember the night before, how he had kept him awake for several hours.

He cradled his child in his arms and laid him on the couch. He covered it with his coat and caressed his hair. The child's face conveyed peace.

"So perfect, yet so dirty" Minho smiled, but with bitterness.

Taemin believed that he was free, that he knew the world perfectly. But no. It was all an illusion created by Minho. He had sent to kidnap Taemin when he saw him at school. He had them sell it. He made Taemin believe that he was his saviour. Minho made him believe that the world was hell. That he could not trust anyone, only him. It made him believe that he could not stand on his own, without Minho he could not live. Although, it was not just a silly whim. It was justified, it was his Taemin. Right?

What he did was not wrong, not for Minho. It was just one of the ways he had to get what he wanted and who he wanted. Although, curiously, his last caprice was Taemin. But let's not confuse it with love, that strange word did not exist for Minho.

He ran his thumb over the delicate lips of his angel. Minho kissed him tenderly and began to tidy up his desk. He would have to print all the contracts back. Although luckily for him, most of his businesses did not have formalities.

He looked through the window and realized that the sun was beginning to hide. He turned on his phone and told the driver to get ready since they were going home in ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment, even if you didn't like the story. I would like to know how and what to improve. :)


End file.
